


Putting the Pieces Together

by theatricalartist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Family, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, adoptive family dreemurrs, chara suffers from mental illness, everyone exists in the same time period, everyones human, gender neutral chara, humantale, messed up memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatricalartist/pseuds/theatricalartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara is a unmemorable child to their peers, until they're found one morning standing outside in the cold covered in blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was a particularly uneventful day...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ready to go on a crazy journey with me? This fic is not connected to the other Undertale fic I'm writing that one is currently on a teeny tiny Hiatus due to writers block, hopefully this will help some ideas flow. As always please tell me in the comments if anything is misspelled and as always TYSM!!!

It would be a lie to say that Chara was an extraordinary child. Do not misunderstand what I’m saying they we’re definitely not normal but they were by no means extraordinary. In class they sat quietly scribbling in a note book eyes trained to the page. Their grades were average and they typically chose to work on their own with little to no student or teacher help. They went day to day doing the same routine the same thing. 

Chara’s house was quiet until the sun went down. They’d come home and flip on their parent’s computer and read until the night came like a blanket. They’d uncurl form in front of the screen and walk into the kitchen quietly and pour themselves a bowl of cereal still not ready to face the day in front of them. It was always soggy by the time Chara got to eating in and even then they didn’t eat much. 

In the hall of their house an old clock would ring eight times and then Chara’s mother would poke her head inside her red hair pulled up to the side. Her lips a soft pink from a gloss she enjoyed and wore out often. She shivered as she stepped inside whether it was cold or not. She’d slowly close the door behind her and lock it before looking at Chara. She’d move as slowly as she could get away with before making eye contact with them. 

“Something smells good in here,” She’d say in the same fake genuine tone as always, “something really good must be cooking.” 

Nothing was ever cooking. Chara figured this was her way of having a conversation with them. She’d pour herself a bowl of cereal and sit across from them chewing in silence. She’d say nothing, and so Chara would say nothing. When she was full she’d pick up their bowls and unceremoniously dump the plastic into the garbage then yawn stretching her arms. 

“I had a long day today. What’d you do?” 

“I read.” 

“Chatty Cathy today aren’t you?” 

“No.” 

“Chara…” 

The old house clock rang nine times and Chara’s father would step inside. The burly man would hang his coat and putt his boots next to the door still with mud along the bottom. Chara’s mother would come over and they would embrace and kiss. Then whisper to one another; Chara’s father occasionally glancing at them with a nod before looking back at his wife. 

“Hey Sport,” Their father would say and kneel next to their chair, “Wanna talk?” 

“No.” 

“You’re saying a lot today.” He smiled and would reach to ruffle Chara’s hair. They’d jerk away hands balled up into tight fists. “Alright I won’t touch you.” He’d sigh and open the trash can retrieving the bowls Chara’s mother had thrown away and begin washing them. Chara’s mother would announce in some way or another that she was going to bed now leaving Chara with their father. “Hey if you want to Chara…I think we’ve got some ice-cream? You want any of that?” Chara shook their head no. Ice-cream usually meant he had bad news so why bother? 

“Alright kid. Knock it off. One thing having to deal with this and your mother but you aren’t her you hear me?” He said shutting off the water force fully. Chara’s eyes dashed to him, the façade of a well adjusted family melting as their father’s voice rose. He reached out to grab Chara off the chair. Chara almost got away only getting snagged by their shirt their father bringing them back and adjusting his grip on Chara so their small arm was held tightly in his hand. “TALK TO ME!” Chara began crying if they cried loud enough their mother would come out and help them out of this. “STOP THAT! STOP THAT PLEASE! CHARA!” 

A slam down the hall followed by quick footsteps. “You let them go!” Chara’s mother would scold and push her husband away from their small frame. Chara would quickly move away as the two would explode into loud screams and profanities. They’d run to their room, lock the door, and crawl into bed hiding under their blankets. Their mother would unlock the door when they were done fighting. Chara tucked in for the night shutting their eyes tightly until sleep claimed them.


	2. A Officers Day is Never Dull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is found in the park by an concerned lady cop.

The cold bit through the jacket Undyne had wrapped tightly around her body. She hated patrolling stupid early in the morning, she hated the stupid slush finding a way into her boots, and most of all she HATED the stupid cold. She even had a taste aversion to cold foods. She watched as her breath made little fog clouds in front of her and continued her way down the street. Her radio buzzed on her hip and she picked up. 

“Yeah Two?” She said into it. 

“Can you make your way to the Ebott Memorial Park we may have a 10-54.” 

“Gottcha on my way.” She said and put her radio back in its place and hurried in that direction. There were kids that frequented that area and she didn’t want to risk them seeing something like that. As she passed through the park she saw Two come into view standing next to a tunnel under a play set. He looked genuinely nervous as she approached. 

“Did you check on them?” She said, “Anything?” 

“Not-no I didn’t,” Two mumbled, “They’re in there. I thought I should wait for you because you know, I’m still kinda new and…” Undyne shook her head and knelt peaking in. The figure was a child’s their body partially obstructed by a blood soaked blanket that covered them. 

Undyne swallowed what little reservations she had and called out to the child. “Hey kid? You okay? Kid?” She held her breath and the body stretched out with a soft whimper. “Two call a paramedic,” Undyne instructed and he took off to do so. The child inhaled sharply and looked back at Undyne. “Hey kid we’re getting you help alright?” They kicked toward Undyne and ran leaving the blanket in the tunnel. 

“HEY!” She yelled and chased after them, only having nearly avoided their kick. They got about half way through the open field before they stopped tears welling up in their eyes as they held their arm close. Undyne approached them slower now, “I don’t want to hurt you kid I promise. Look I’m not out for a fight okay? Is your arm alright? What’s your name?” 

They glanced back and forth with small scared eyes. Their tiny body as frantic as a surprised rabbit’s. Undyne took a step toward them and they took one step back. They locked eyes with Undyne breathing in unison. She didn’t chase them now ready to grab them if she had to. 

“Ch-Chara…” They whispered shoulders hunched, “it hurts.”

“Chara? Your names Chara?” Undyne questioned. They nodded. “Great!” She exclaimed, “Chara where do you live?” They looked around and pointed in a general direction then brought a finger to their lips and pointed in another and began crying. “Hey Chara don’t worry,” Undyne said as the paramedics approached from behind Chara trudging their way through the snow, “We’re gonna find out for you.” 

Chara followed her line of sight behind them and jumped back away from the paramedics. Undyne blocked them from running away. Chara started panicking breathing heavier and more scared. Undyne slowly reached out and held their shoulder, “Hey it’s alright. I’m gonna make sure your safe okay? I’m a police officer you can trust me.” 

\---

The hospital room was shockingly warm compared to the cold outside. Undyne was grateful for that as she was able to shed to heavy winter coat. She leaned against the wall looking at Chara who sat up silent in the bed staring at the lifeless television sat. She pressed her hand in a fist to her lips quietly as she studied them. Whatever happened to this kid it wasn’t good. Her phone binged in her pocket and she pulled it out to see an unanswered text from Alphys. 

“I was wondering if you wanna come over tonight anime and noodles?”

Undyne smiled at the phone endearingly. 

“Of course. But I might be late. I’m dealing with a kid.” 

“A kid?!” 

“Yeah. I’ll tell you about it later.” 

“Alright….” 

Undyne’s stomach growled and she sighed looking at Chara. “Hey kid? Hungry? I can go get us some grub it you want?” They didn’t move still keeping their blank look. She shrugged and reached for the door knob. 

“Miss Officer.” Chara said softly voice barely audible. Undyne turned back surprised at their use of their voice. “Please don’t leave me alone,” Chara said again and curled into a ball, “I don’t wanna be all by myself….” Undyne stepped away from the door and crouched next to their bed. She blew air into her hands and shook her head softly. 

“Chara, can you please tell me how you got into the park?” She asked as softly as she could manage. “I want to help you but I can’t if you won’t let me.” 

Chara’s red eyes looked over to Undyne, “I don’t know…I don’t…I want to tell you but I don’t know. I don’t remember I can’t remember.” Chara’s hands formed tight fists in their hair and tears rolled down their cheeks, “I can’t-I-I don’t know.” Their breaths became shallower and more frantic. 

Undyne reached up and untangled a hand from their hair, “Chara its okay. I’ll protect you okay? You can tell me what happened you won’t get in trouble.” 

They shook their head no, “She’s not breathing. She’s not-Mama…” 

Undyne’s eyes flashed with recognition, “What happened to your mother Chara?” 

“I don’t know.” They whispered. Undyne sighed back to square one. She laid still and watched them until the hospital room’s door swung open. Undyne looked up to see the tall lanky figure of Dr.Gaster before them. He pushed his small rounded spectacles up onto his nose. His coat skimmed the ground as he approached. 

“I will take over from here Undyne. I must have a word with the child.” He tapped a clipboard in his hand with a pen he held in the other. Undyne got up and started to walk out when Chara reached out for her hand. 

She moved it away, “I’ll be back kid okay? I’ll make sure you’re taken care of but now you have to have a word with the good doctor. He’s not scary I promise. I think you two will get along fine.” Chara sat back looking small in the bed and nodded. Undyne walked by Gaster and grabbed his coat, “Scare them and I’ll break you open.” 

“Tsk, tsk, Undyne how violent for an Officer,” Gaster mused and led her out of the room, “I’ll make sure they’re fine.” He closed the door in Undyne’s face leaving her on the other side. Her stomach growled and she sighed pulling out her phone. 

“Hey Toriel, lunch sound good?” 

__

Undyne didn’t enjoy coffee shops. The only experience she’d ever had in one had involved a mischievous Sans, a hyperactive Papyrus, and a coffee drenched blue haired barista. She would go though, if only to spend a while with Toriel. She and Asgore had been the closet thing to parents she had. So she could brave them for her. 

The boisterous woman met Undyne in the coffee shop hand made purple knit scarf resting around her neck. Her chin length blonde hair framing her pale freckled face. “It’s freezing out there isn’t it?” She chuckled approaching Undyne and pulling her into a hug. 

Undyne chuckled and hugged her back. Toriel gave the best hugs, “You’re telling me I was out before the sun was up this morning.” 

“I heard!” Toriel said then her eyes filled with worry, “Alphys told me. There was a child?” 

“They’re okay. Gaster’s looking them over right now. I promised them I’d come back. I should probably grab them something to eat huh?” Undyne said and stopped, “Is that getting too personal with the kid I don’t wanna you know overstep my boundaries…” 

“I don’t think it’s over stepping I mean the poor dears probably starving. They’ve missed at least two meals. Any idea what happened yet?” Toriel asked. 

Undyne smiled at her, “yeah. A Chara Lopez never showed up for school this morning at the local public middle school. So we’re checking their files for their home address. We’ll head there once we’ve got it; see if their parents are in.” 

“And if they aren’t?” Toriel asked while keeping her eyes trained on the coffee cup in front of her, “If something happened to them?” 

“What are you thinking Toriel?” Undyne said smirking and jostling her playfully. 

“It would be…nice to have another child in the house to keep Asriel company,” Toriel said shrugging, “but of course that’s a horrible thought of me.” She covered her mouth, “but do keep me informed on them okay?” 

Undyne nodded and placed her order and one for Chara as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say this time. Tysm for reading and if you see any spelling mistakes please let me know!!!!


End file.
